The invention concerns a glasses case capable of adopting a deployed configuration and a folded configuration.
Such a glasses case is already known from the European patent application 0 613 827, which comprises a strip comprising a first wall, a second wall, a third wall and a fourth wall, the first wall being hinged by a first side to the second wall and hinged by a second side, that is an opposite side to its first side, to a first side of the third wall, and the third wall being hinged by a second side, that is an opposite side to its first side, to the fourth wall.
The case also comprises two folding gusset-forming side walls between the first wall and the second wall.
In its deployed and closed configuration, the case takes the shape of a prism with three main faces one of which is formed by the second wall and by the fourth wall which covers the second wall while the other two are respectively formed by the first wall and by the third wall, the side walls being raised.
In its deployed and open configuration, the case is in a similar state to its deployed and closed configuration but with the third wall and fourth wall flattened in line with the first wall to free an opening for putting in place or removing a pair of glasses.
In the folded configuration of the case, the first wall and the second wall are flat in line with each other, the third wall and the fourth wall are flat in line with each other above the first and second walls, and the two side walls are folded back and interposed between the first wall and the third wall.